1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to audio file processing technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for processing a multichannel audio file using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) cannot reproduce a surround audio signal as a number of speakers configured in the electronic device is limited. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.